Forum:Gameboard
This forum is for playing Heroes of the Multiverses! Game 1 The first wave comes in; three Shaytan, all wielding Blueblades. '' Trettor jumps in with a Firespitter, aiming at the Daemon in the center! Trettor misses! The Shaytan attacks now! ---- Romis fires two shot with his Firespitter. One hit, seventy damage! A shaytan hits, doing 100 damage. Romis fires again! Kills a Shaytan! Romis dies! Game 2 The Rogue Ship Pakk and Javus enter the shuttle bay. A zyrothan charges towards them... Javus takes him down with three shots! (much stuff later) They win! Game 3 OK, so I'm playing as Zemocy, my Gaedrongo. His page has his stats, and at the moment he has a Gaedrongo Heavy Assault Rifle, Gaedrongo Plasma Rifle, Gaedrongo Energy Gun and a Diamond Scythe for weapons, and wears Gaedrongo torso armour. He has 190 credits. Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:29, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if you don't know what quest you want to do, just pick a starting planet and I'll make something up from there. :Starting planet. Well, I did randomincategory on Multiverses Wiki and it gave me Dragovia. So perhaps as its my planet, we could do Egg Thief. Check it out on the quests page, then tell me if you wanna do it. Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:29, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Although that is an interesting quest, the main problem would be of course that there are no surprises available. You have a better idea than anyone about what could happen in that quest. My idea is to make a totally new quest, for optimum game experience. If you don't want to do that, though, I'm fine with Egg Thief. ''Pinguinus impennis 19:34, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :You see, I have some good ideas for NPCs and plot twists. Unfortunately, they wouldn't fit in with Egg Thief. :( Pinguinus impennis 21:15, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :OK. So who's gonna make the new quest? Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:32, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :If you don't mind, I would like to do it. However; I won't tell you anything about it, so you'll be taken by surprise. Pinguinus impennis 14:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :OK. Go ahead :) Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:16, October 20, 2011 (UTC) You stand in a Gaedrongo city on Dragovia. There are many buildings nearby; there are shops, and a disreputable tavern. But before you set off towards a building, a blind Arbotile crawls up to you and asks if you could spare a few credits. Do you wish to be charitable? No. I could have guessed as much. Very well. The Arbotile curses you in the name of Xar Quarma, and wanders off. Now, you must decide what building you wish to travel towards. The disreputable tavern. You enter the tavern. The residents eye you with a greedy glare- the weapons you carry would be worth a lot of money on the black market. One of them offers you 50 credits for your diamond scythe- do you accept? Definitely not! The man glares angrily at you, and stalks off. A shady figure in the back is watching you intently; what does he want? Suddenly, you feel a hand in your pocket. Turning around, you see that the culprit is a young Arbotile child, mostly skin and bones. How will you react? Hit him round the face. A very large Arbotile carrying a Great Hammer approaches you. "Why the julth did you just hit my son?", he inquires of you very loudly. You can see a gang of supporting criminals behind him. He was trying to steal from me. So? Hit the Very Large Arbotile with my diamond scythe. You've got to roll the die for that. If you roll an even number, you hit him. If not, you miss and he gets to try to hit you. I rolled a 2. Good hit! The Very Large One falls to the ground, probably dead. Another Arbotile charges towards you with a Heat Sword. (Gamemaster rolls die; rolls a 4). He hits you! 45 damage dealt. I hit back. Roll a 6. (p.s. on the Weapons page, it states Diamond Scythe hits all in melee). Another Arbotile hits you with an Electrosword. You become unconscious. You are vaguely aware of your body being beaten senseless and thrown out of the tavern, minus all of your equipment. You wake up hours later in a strange house. You are in a bed. A little old female Arbotile is across the room from you, sleeping in a chair. Get up, grab her round the throat and demand to know what happened and why I am here. "Don't hurt me! We saw you on the street, so we took you in to take care of you. You were hurt really badly. You can go whenever you like." Drop her on the floor and exit the house. On the streets, you are approached by the shady figure from the tavern. He is dressd entirely in black robes. "I saw you in the tavern," he says, "I was awed by your courage in the face of danger. The fact that you lost is inconsequential. If you accept, I have a dangerous mission for you. You will be given the necessary weapons to complete it, if you agree." Will you accept to perform his quest? I request information on the nature of this quest before I make such a decision. "There is a certain individual, an Arbotile named Darkfang. He is currently roaming the wilderness, attracting followers. He is forming a death cult. He must be destroyed soon, before he assembles a large enough following. If you suceed, I will pay you 200 credits, as well as provide free transport to a planet of your choice. Now that you have more information, do you accept the quest?" I accept. So what weapons do I get? "An Irihill Sword. It does 40 damage. Go forth, and good luck." OK. So where do I go? 'The wilderness' is a very general term. Go Northeast for about a day, and you should reach him. Go northeast for a day. If only it were that easy. After you have traveled for about two hours, you are attacked by Draconids! Four of them, unarmed, and one armed with a Heat Sword it must have looted somewhere. You must fight! Attack the Draconids. I rolled a 4. Does 65 damage. I roll a 2. It hits you, doing 30 damage. Attack the Draconids. I rolled a 6. Does 65 damage. I killed a Draconid (the one with the heat sword). Another 2. You are hit, 30 more damage. Yeah, write your own health. I rolled a 4. Does 65 damage.